The invention relates to a method for information transmission and visualization of vehicle data detected by sensors and a traffic information system.
The invention relates to a method for information transmission and visualization of vehicle data detected by sensors and a traffic information system according to the preambles of claims 1 and 6.
To control traffic flow requires a significant amount of current data, which is frequently not available. When traffic congestion is reported, data is processed only to provide information on how to make a detour around the congestion (traffic information broadcasting) and not to prevent congestion in advance. Traffic flow control by means of traffic lane loops, which control traffic signaling equipment using a control unit, is known in the art. The disadvantage of these systems is that they are permanently installed and thus pick up traffic data for traffic flow control only at certain points, which are spaced far apart. Traffic control or prevention of oscillating traffic flows, which typically lead to congestion, is not possible with these systems. Traffic information broadcasting via car radios has also proven unsuccessful for achieving better traffic flow (see FOCUS magazine, 22/1997, pp. 207/208).
Also known in the art is the radio transmission of information by other road users regarding signal switching (DE 42 02 489 A1, DE 196 24 116 C1), accident reports (DE 40 04816 A1), and distance to the vehicle traveling ahead (DE 39 15 466 A1 and DE 31 38 377 A1). The disadvantage of these methods is that only special data is transmitted, which is not sufficient to combat the main cause of traffic interruptions, namely non-adapted driving behavior. Furthermore, particularly with infrared transmission, there is the problem that subsequent vehicles may travel in the xe2x80x9cshadowxe2x80x9d of vehicles, e.g. trucks, which are not equipped with such an information transmission system, so that the information chain to the following vehicles is interrupted. In addition, particularly in city traffic, false alarms due to a flashing turn signal may easily occur if this signal is interpreted as a warning signal so that the warning flash system is automatically switched on in correspondingly equipped vehicles.
Thus it is an object of the invention to define a method and a traffic information system, which permits a significantly greater traffic density and prevents congestion and accidents.
According to the invention, preventative traffic flow control is achieved, in particular, because the steering component, namely the person sitting behind the wheel, as well as the vehicle electronics are integrated in the control process. This is achieved in that each vehicle or driver is continuously provided with advance information to permit a corresponding reaction. The overlaying of the transmitted data on the windshield of the vehicle permits safe driving even in dense fog or at night. The GSM technology cellular system moreover solves the problem of interruption of the information chain due to xe2x80x9cshadow informationxe2x80x9d behind vehicles, particularly trucks or buses, which are not equipped with this system. The method is furthermore independent of the weather. Irrespective of visibility, information regarding the acceleration or braking process of a vehicle traveling ahead is always available. This makes it possible for the driver of the following vehicle to react in a more appropriate fashion. Oscillating vehicle flows and congestion and risk of accidents are limited.
An advantageous further development increases the security of the information exchange. Information loss due to collapse as a result of information overflow is prevented by automatic or manual preselection of suitable priority classes. At very high average speeds, only information of the highest priority should be frequently transmitted. Furthermore, transmitter power may also be adapted to the speed or average speed to ensure that if traffic is light, an accident at a relatively great distance (e.g., 1 kilometer) is detected. On the other hand, at high traffic density, smaller cells should be used to receive information in quick succession from information transmitters located at close range.
The features of present invention permit simple implementation of an orientation aid. A path progress overlaid, for example, on the lower left corner of the windshield is very helpful for visualizing additional data, which may be superimposed over the path progress in the form of symbols. Such path actions may include, but are not limited to, activation of windshield wipers, fog headlights, and brakes, as well as average speed and congestion warnings. If the brakes are applied to a vehicle traveling ahead and the wheels react differently, the cause may be icy or wet roads, which permits conclusions about the road conditions. The path progress is simply determined by sensors detecting the steering motions or the angular position of the front wheels, e.g., of the 20 or 100, etc., vehicles traveling ahead.
According to the present invention, only the data of the vehicles traveling ahead is received. Since the driver is thus informed, for example, that the ten vehicles ahead are traveling at an average speed of 110 km/hr and, furthermore, that these vehicles are accelerating or braking, he can adapt his own driving behavior in good time. This prevents traffic congestion and accidents.
In accordance with the present invention, the vehicles can furthermore be used as relay stations in order to relay information to vehicles traveling in the opposite direction. This provides a communication network for transmitting not only traffic data but also any type of message. Transmission security may be assessed as high since the information is broadcast through different channels. Any unintended transmission of information or influence on the opposing traffic may be prevented, for example, by using a compass to determine the approximate travel direction and using the data derived therefrom for selecting irrelevant information. It is also feasible in advance to provide variable, directed emission by means of array antennas corresponding to the course of the curves. Transmitter power can also be adjusted accordingly.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a traffic information system, which permits the visualization of information of all types, e.g., average speed, points where accidents frequently occur, next gas station, hotels, etc., as well as current traffic, road conditions, and weather data by overlay onto the windshield of the vehicle.
Another aspect of the present invention provides fixed stations that are preferably integrated in the cellular network. These fixed stations can serve, in particular, for the compilation of statistical data as a function of the time of day, the day of the week, etc., to determine traffic density, (average) speed, accident probability, and other data, and to transmit this information to the road users where indicated. Furthermore, the statistical data thus determined may be used to control the marking of points where accidents frequently occur, speed limit signs, and other signaling equipment. Fixed stations may also be used to provide translation of the information into other languages, to signal the next gas station, the next hotel, and the like to the road users, as well as to relay information to the police, and may even server as xe2x80x9celectronic mail boxesxe2x80x9d with messages or information, for example, for goods traffic or for vehicles driving in column formation.
Another aspect of the present invention provides the system components for implementing a traffic information system of the aforementioned type. In addition to the windshield overlay means for driver information, an interface for direct control of the vehicle electrical system may be provided. For example, the lighting or the windshield wiper system may be automatically switched on in response to received signals.